1. Field
In general, heat exchangers are apparatuses for transferring heat between two fluids, and the heat exchangers are widely used for cooling or heating rooms or supplying hot water.
2. Background
A heat exchanger may function as a waste heat recovery heat exchanger for recovering waste heat, a cooler for cooling a fluid on a high-temperature side, a heater for heating a fluid on a low-temperature side, a condenser for condensing a coolant, or an evaporator for evaporating a coolant.
There may be various types of heat exchangers including a fin tube-type heat exchanger having a tube through which a first fluid passes and a fin provided on the tube, a shell tube-type heat exchanger having a shell through which a first fluid passes and a tube through which a second fluid passes to exchange heat with the first fluid, and a plate-type heat exchanger having a first fluid and a second fluid pass through with a plate-shaped heat transfer plate interposed therebetween.
Among the heat exchangers, the fin tube-type heat exchanger may include a plurality of coolant tubes through which a coolant passes to exchange heat with ambient air.